Hidan's Sister
by lee.amber.1020
Summary: Oc character Yuki is the blind sister of Hidan. What happens when they meet and she is under the care of Konoha?
1. The Reunion

Yuki POV

I was tieing my apron on when i heard that there were two strange customers in the returant, Sighing I wondered what they meant by strange, they all called me strange as well. I don't really care about my looks like they do, though I have a reason for that.

Exiting the dressing room I made my way to Anna, who would tell me what to do. She always made sure to brief me each day oon where I was stationed and made sure my uniform was in order.

"Anna, what am i to be doing today?" I approached her as she was clearing a table.

"Oh, you are working section five today, so far only two men are over there, be a dear and take their orders?" She finished clearing the table. Anna is old enough to be my mother adn she still acts like a teenage girl. She's tried to hook me up with her son before, let's not get into that story though. Channeling my chakra to my feet, I have gypsy bead shoes sho that my feet are mostly exposed. Findign the tble that was occupied in section five I started to make my way over.

Hidan POV

"Hey, Kakuzu? Why do we have to eat at this fucking shit-hole resturant? You made bank on that last haul." Complaining I ran my hand through my hair and looked around. One sight caught my eyes, the food list over at the bar. Shit, shit , shit , shit, shit, oh that looks good, shit, shit, man only one thing on that list looks appetizing.

As I was going through everything in my mind a person stepped in front of my view of the hanging menu. "Hey, bitch move out of my fucking view of the menu!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I just came over to ask you what drinks you wanted and if you were ready to order." She shuffled to the side and stood silentlly to the side.

"I want miso ramen and green tea." Kakuzu muttered as he counted money from our last bounty.

"Alright, and for you sir?" She tilted her head at me.

"Just get something good and some sake." Finally looking at the girl I saw that she has silver hair and is reather petite. Smirking as she turned around I followed her movements with my eyes.

~Time Skip~

As I was walking around town I passed by the shop I ate at earlier and saw the silver haired girl exiting the resturant.

"Hello sir, it's closing time, I could get you somethign to drink though if you would like." I heard from her as I wandered closer. I walked closer until I was right next to her, she is really tetite, she barely came up to my chest and is half of my size width wise. Noticing that she was still facin away but that her head was tilted towards me I finally answered.

"No, I was just in the fucking area. Do you need someone to walk you to your fucking house?" I stated to scratch the back of my head. I swear(lol we all know he does that) that I know her from somewhere. I went to hold out my hand to her when I realized that my cloak was covered in blood still. I shrugged the sleeves of my cloak of so I was standing bear chested. I waited for any reaction to my toned chest when I got a good look at her face when she finally came out from the shadow of the pavillion of the resturnant. I saw that her eyes were closed and she was walkig towards me.

"I am fine, I do not live in a actual home. I reside in a nearby hotel. I am sure that you are not from here, are you by chance staying at the Konoha Flower Inn?" She walked up to me and stopped two feet away.

I went to nod when I remembered her eyes were closed, "Yeah, I'm fucking staying there. Are you blind, oh yeah, what's your fucking name?" I got closer to her and bent down her level so I could look at her face closer.

"I am blind and my name is Yuki of the Yugakure. I do not possess a last name." Reaching forward I grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Did you have an older brother who ran off when you were younger?"

Yuki POV

"Did you have an older brother who ran off when you were younger?"

Startled I tried to draw back but the grip he had on my shoulders was strong. I opened my eyes, even though I knew it would be pointless. Though there was somethign special with my eyes, i shared the same pink color, though mine were much fainter than his were apparently.

I felt his grip loosen as I was drawn to him. I felt how tall and large he was as I ran my hands over his chest and up to his face. I slowly ran my fingers over his face to see what he looked like, definalty more angular and stong, but it was definatly him.

"Is your name Hidan of the Yugakure? My big brother who ran and murdered our neighbor when I was seven?" I was certain it was him.

"Yes it is. So what are you doing in this fucking village? Where are mom and dad?" He questioned and let go of my shoulder, instead grabbing my hand and he tugged on it walking.

"They died a few years ago, I desided to leave the village as it held nothign more for me. I had your old friend help me to this village and they were very understanding. The late hokage set me up in this town as it is much easier to manuver. He also made sure that the people at the hotel help me with food and cleaning. I am able to get around though. I bet you can detect the chakra outflow radiating from me. I learned chakra control, i'm not a ninja in any way, but I can create a map of where walls, people, tables and the likes are. I can't do much more than that, but it help me get around. As you saw I have a job, I'm simply a waitress, but it works out." I explained my situation to him as we walked along the familar path to the hotel.

"Hmm, so you're doing well then. I'm glad, though is there anyoen who needs to be taught a fucking lesson?" Hidan snickered as he said that.

"No, I don't believe so. I heard that you are part of an organization. I shall not tell a soul that I have seen you, as long as you promise to visit. I am happy to have seen you though. This is were we part ways. Also, please try to contol that mouth of yours." I trailed my hand up his arm and to his face. Pulling down I kissed his cheek and walked off to the left wing on the first floor.


	2. And So They Meet

Yuki POV

It's been a few weeks since I last saw Hidan and since then the hotel that I was staying at was attacked by two other Akutsuki memembers and my room was demolished the fight. Since then the current hokage made me move into her place and I have been taking a vacation of sorts until the hotel is repaired.

I was currently walkign around trying to get a picture of the main village. I have been at this for a while and I can't get it. I'm lucky to possess the ability to do this, but I still get lost by the end of the day and Shizune has to come find me. I feel like a child, so useless and blind. Not only sight, but to what I can normally do. I can't cook very well, I have to have someone help me, I can't even navigate the mansion that the hokage lives in. I normally have to have an escort in there. Everything feels the same and I can't differentiate the hall ways.

Caught in thought I mustn't have been paying attention to the blurred images of shadows that my chakra perseption creates because I felt myself falling. Before I felt the impact of the ground I felt hands clasp my elbows.

"Hey, you alright?" A semi-deep voice penetrated my thoughts. The person who caught me helped me straighten myself. I bowed a little to the person before me and hid my closed eyes with the bangs of my haircut. It's rather simple, bangs that touch just below my eyebrows that I have never had done and the rest flutters to just below my shoulder blades.

"I am, thank you, I should have been paying more attention to what was in front of me than to what was around me. May I ask your name?" Detaching myself from his soft grip on my elbows and straitening my kimono I started to feed chakra in a circle around us. I focused on trying to get an idea of his height and build.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" He became angry and then I felt something pierce into my arm. With a cry of surprise I fell down. I heard footsteps running towards us and a gentle hand rest on my arm close to the forging object protruding from my arm.

"Hey, Yuki, sorry about this, it's going to hurt a little." The familiar voice of Ino fluttered into my ears as I was still panicking. I felt a sense of relief as the object left my arm and then my sleeve was lifted. I was then presented with gauze around my arm.

"Shika, what possessed you to attack a villager?" Ino helped me up and I kept my left hand over the spot that was bandaged. "She just came to the main village while her hotel room is being repaired from that Akatsuki attack. This is Yuki, the girl I told you about that rivaled me with knowledge on plants." Ino pushed me forward a little with a strong pat on the back. Stumbling I felt two familiar hands steady me.

"Sorry about that, I freaked out when I felt her chakra right under me. With all these Akastuki attacks I've been on edge lately. It's so troublesome." Shika seemed to ignore my presence and talk right past me to Ino. "Well, I have to report to Lady Tsunade, see you later."

"Wait right their! She is living there and as a punishment you will escort he back to the hokage, since she has been under her watch recently." Ino pulled Shika back to me and placed my hand on his arm.

"Now march." With that she turned to leave.

"What a drag. Well come on, I'm sure she'll follow us to make sure that I follow her order." He started to walk at a leisurely pace and made sure that I stayed with him. For a few minutes it was quiet and I stopped my chakra flow, cutting off every aspect of blurred vision that I had. I didn't want to anger him any further. Though I felt like I was going to trip over something I didn't want to entirely rely on Shika and so I took to shuffling my feet forward as much as that started to damage them on rocks that got caught under my feet.

Wanting to break the awkward silence I began a conversation, "Your name is Shika I presume? That is what I heard from Ino earlier, or did I hear wrong?"

"It's Shikamaru, she just calls me Shika for short. Yours is Yuki right? Sorry about earlier, I was just startled to feel your chakra presence in the ground."

"It is entirely my fault, for I did not mean to startle you." It seemed as if all was forgiven between us.

"So, why was your chakra in the ground, and why are you dragging your feet. They seem to be bleeding a little. Unless that small trail of blood behind you is one you oh so cleverly seem to be walking on?" He stopped and scooped me up walking a few feet to the left and i felt myself being set on something. Then I felt a hand on my foot and kicked forward a little at the surprise.

"Hey be still. I'm just checking to see the damage done to your foot." Calming down I let Shikamaru check my foot. "Huh, I'd say if you walk anymore it's going to get worse. As much as I don't want to do this, hop on."

"Hop on to what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"My back, just come here." He had a slightly irritated tone in his voice.

"Where are you then?" Reaching out I tried to find Shikamaru without releasing my chakra into the ground. I felt a hand clasp mine and pull me forward. I fell onto a solid object than I felt his hands reach below my knees and pull me up.

"You couldn't see me a foot in front of you? Why is that?" I clasped my hands around his neck as Shikamaru started to walk. Burying my head in his chest so he couldn't see my face I felt like I wanted to cry.

"I'm blind. I have been since I was very, very little. The reason you felt my chakra under you was because I see with chakra. Not very well, but I can make out general shapes. The walls, chairs, anything on the ground, and people. If I try and concentrate that chakra to a specific area I can get a clearer picture, such as how tall a person is and their general form, an outline to say." I admitted. I really felt like crying as it felt like minutes before I felt a rumble in his chest. I heard the chuckle next.

"Well now, I really feel like an idiot and the bad guy. I threw a kuni at a defenseless blind girl, how old are you anyways? Twelve? Thirteen? You really talk well for a kid." Twelve or thirteen? He believe's I'm that young? Given I'm not much older than that I was always told I looked older than I was by a few years.

"I've just turned seventeen. I also have been able to fend for myself quite well." I retorted.

"Oh, then your not much younger than me. I'm almost eighteen. Will be in a few months time." I heard a door open and then I foot steps rushign over.

"Oh my, Yuki are you alright? What happened Shikamaru?" I knew that voice as Shizune's and the oinking as her pet pig.

"I freaked out threw a kuni at her and she became afraid and repressed her chakra from my detection. That led to her dragging her feet on the ground and she cut up her feet a little. Teh least I could do was bring her back here. Ino said she was staying here and I had to come get my next mission from Tsunada anyways, so I just carried her here. Will you take care of this issue while I get my mission?" Setting me gently on the ground he helped prop me onto Shizune and walked off. Releasing my chakra I got a blurred grasp of the room and walked on my toes. Continuing to a nearby seat Shizune told me to stay as she ran off to get a first aid kit.

~Time Skip~

Just as Shizune was finishing checking over my arm Shikamaru came into the lobby. As he started to walk over I began to stop the flow of my chakra in the ground. Getting I walked blindly over to where I last gathered that Shikamaru was. I outstretched my hand so that I wouldn't run into anything. As I walked forward I felt a hand gently grasp mine.

"You don't have to compress your chakra, I won't do anything to you, it was just reflex earlier and know that I know you don't have to worry." Shikamaru whispered gently. Nodding I slowly released my chakra back to the floor and was glad to have a general idea of the room.

"Hey do you want to get some lunch, my treat after what happened?" He offered and began to walk us to the door. "Does a cafe sound fine? I'm not big on fancy restaurants?" Exiting the building Shikamaru walked at a leisurely pace.

"Don't you have a mission to go on?" I questioned as we walked on.

"I was suspended from missions for my reckless behavior." He stated as he guided me to the left.

"For how long?"

"Until you get back into your own place."


	3. Girl's Day

Yuki's POV

Shizune said I could take the bandages off of my feet today. They were disrupting my limited 'vision' so I was very happy. After taking off my bandages I was called to Tsunade's office. As I made my way there I had some people in the hallway help me make sure that I was going in the right direction. When I found the room I was to go to I knocked on the door and heard her say 'enter.'

"You wished to see me?" I bowed slightly to her in the door frame.

"Yes, I have some news for you Yuki, please sit." After slidign the door shut I made my way to the seat before her desk. "The hotel that you were stayign that is nearing it's completion of reconstuction, so I have a few options for you. Teh first is that you go back and live like you were before and I will keep an eye on you to be sure that you are alright. The second is that you stay here, you won't have to worry about food, shelter or clothes because I can provide that for you. Lastly is that if you have someone that want's to help you, you are free to go with them. Please think ok this and get back to me in a few days, the manager had talked to me and is happy to continue helping, but she also wishes you would open up to more people than just the few who helped you in the town. Please go enjoy your day and remember, we are all here to help should you need it." With that Tsunade stood and exited the room herself. Following her lead I grabbed a maid and asked her for some help with menial tasks, such as not mixing up toothpaste with a medical cream so I could clean my teeth and pickign out an outfit that didn't have color clashes.

~Time Skip~

I was walking around talkign with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino when we were approached by another group. Not knowing who it was I shuffled back and slightly ducked behind Ino's arm. She moved her hand to touch mine in the center, a sign that she made to say 'It's alright, I know these people, or It's alright, it's nothing to fear.' Relaxing I slid out from behind her to where I was originally.

"Hey, who's the girl?" A rambuntious voice yelled. Startled by the loudness I slid behind Ino again adn grabbed her arm.

"Be quiet you idiot. If you'd paid attention you'd know that she has been hanging around Ino for a while, but you just run off like a dog al the time." The familiar voice of Shino was a pleasant surprise. To this I made my way over to him and held out my hand. Knowing what it was that I was doing Shino overturned my hand and let some of his bugs crawl onto me. Teh slight sensation of the crawling brought a smile to my face.

"Some of the female lady bugs that I told you about had their off spring, these are them. If you would like I can raise a few to follow you instead of being used in combat with me." Smiling I nodded and he took the lady bugs back.

"You know bug brain? Who are you?" The loud voice came back and he spun me around quickly causing me to lose my balance. As I rocked backwards I felt myself get suspended in air and then i was forced to correct my position. When I felt the constricted feeling leave I latched onto Shino scared. I wasn't paying attention to anytign but calming down so when the new voice entered the converastion I tightened my grip on Shino as he wrapped his arm around my back.

"Sorry about that, I saw you slip and I reacted instintaniously. You fall so much that it really is troublesome." The speech pattern and voice could only match one person I've really come to know very well.

"Don't you know better than to scare me?" I let go of Shino and moved so my body faced Shikamaru. Sighing he came over and patted my shoulder. "Well now, I have to tell you all something. Tsunada told me that the reconstuction of the hotel is nearing its completion. She gave me a choice, go back and live there, stay with her, or stay with someoen willing to help me."

There was a cumulative collection of 'I'll let you stay with me,' 'I'll help you,' and 'Really?' from the group. Sighing I held up my hand, "I'm still thinkign about what I want to do, so I'll get back to you all I just wanted to let you know that that is what is happening currently. This also means that Shikamaru, you will be able to go on missions again."

~Time Skip~

The girls and I were in Hinata's room at the Hyuuga compound adn we were all talking. "So Hinata, have you and Naruto gotten together yet?" Ino complained as we talked about boys.

"No, I'm waiting for a tiem when we're both here for more than a day for me to tell him that." She giggled and brushed my hair. Ino was sitting on the bed putting make-up on me and Sakura was hanging off of the bed lookign at nail polish on the floor.

"You better just tell him, who knows when that will happen, and besides, better to tell him and let him have time to let it sink in before he goes and does somethign stupid. Who knows maybe he'll realize wha tyou mean and when his mission is over speed back thru the gates, find you, adn sweep you off your feet for a kiss."Sakura day dreamed that senario with Sasuke as the main figure.

"Well you guys have a lot of boy drama don't you?" I giggled at their conversation.

"Well, don't you have someone you like?" Ino asked, pipping in again.

"I must say, I've never really had a crush before, a lady at work tried to pair me up with her son and it turned out that we just ended up outside adn he was tryign to give me swimming lessons and I was tryign to throw rocks at him." I laughed at the memory of him saying that I hit a bird fifteen feet away from him instead. Water messes up my perseption entirely. Every blob moves and I can't see anything. It feels like being suspended in a cold death trap with floating circles of nothingness.

"Well, you need to find a man. Unlike kunichi, regular girls are expected to marry soon and have kids. A family, a life, and enjoy every day. We only see fights and have to make sure people like you stay safe so you can enjoy that life style. So, if you don't have a boyfriend by the time I become an anbu I am making an arranged marraige for you. Also I want to be the god mother, and if it want's to learn make-up adn hair stuff, bring the child over." Ino declaired as she continued to draw around my eyes.

"Hey, what makes you the god mother, I'm more responsible!" Sakura moved making the bed jolt. Ino pulled her hand from my face.

"You almost made me mess up." She turned and pounced on Sakura. Hinata tied off my hair and turned me around.

"Ino, you really didi a good job. Just finish yo the mascara and she's done." Hinata commented as she got off the bed. I heard a door slide open and felt a hand on my face as Ino went to finish up what she was doing.

"I have some old kimono's that are a bit to small on me, but they would look lovely on you. Let's have you try them on and if they fit, you can have them." Hinata said as I heard clothes movign across the room from me.

~Time Skip~

"You look fabulous." Ino

"Amazing." Sakura

"You really do look pretty." Hinata

"Thank you, I bet you all look lovely to, you have such pretty voices I can only imagine what you all look like. I can get a general shape from feeling your faces, but that will never do any justice to what you really look like." Sighing I was careful with my nails as Sakura had painted them for me. "I wish I could do what you just did for me, but I would prpbably paint your whole finger, put lipstick on your nose, and match colors together that just doesn't work." I laughed earning a few from the girls.

"Well, today was lovely, but I really must return to the room Lady Tsunada had lent me. I'll see you tomorrow." Waving I made my way from the compound. They have a mission to go on later tomorrow so we are meetng for breakfast before they have to leave.

Travelign down a road I breathed in fresh air and paused. Turning my head skyward I opened my eyes only to be greeted with the same thing as always. Silence.

"Yuki, is that you, why are you out so late?"


	4. Author Note

Hey Readers,

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school work and college applications. BTW I got accepted to my school of choice.

I'll try to post soon.

Love,

.1020


	5. So he Arrives

Yuki Pov

Jumping I came out of my thoughts and focused on the voice behind me.

"Hidan? Is that you?" Surprised and excited I turned and ran towards the chakra of my brother. Clasping onto his frame I buried my face into his chest. I felt secure as he wrapped his hands around me.

"So, how are you little sis?" I felt him pull my face up by my chin. "You look so beautiful, who did this?"

"I made a few friends here who have been helping out. I really like it here, I think I may just stay in the main village. I feel bad leaving the people who have helped me, but they need that room for business. I can't keep imposing on them." I moved my hands up to his shoulders as I felt him pick me up. "You should really be careful, you came here without permission didn't you?" I felt his body vibrate as he chuckled.

"You got me! I did, it fucking sucks that I can't see you when I want to, but I'll see you whenever I can."

After a while of just resting in his arms another chakra was approaching. "Hidan, watch out, I sense another chakra, a very familiar chakra." Though I couldn't see it Hidan held a smug look on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Set that girl down." The lazy and urgent voice of Shikamaru pierced through the air. Fear seemed to be the only thing I could feel as I thought of what would happen between the guy I loved and my brother. Wait… Love, I love Shikamaru!

"Shika, listen to me, this is not what you think. I have told only the truth but my past never came up. I am Yuki of the Yugakure, my brother is Hidan of the Yugakure, this man here. He has never done any harm to those he cares for so he is not a threat at the current moment. I beg you to let me speak to him for a minute more before he leaves." I hope I was not facing either of the two because I felt tears in my eyes.

"Yuki…" Shikamaru started.

Sorry this is short, I wrote it during free time at school, so like ten-twenty minutes in between tasks. I do want reviews.

How will this turn out?

What will Shikamaru do?

Will Hidan kill everyone for his God?

What?

Will?

Happen?


End file.
